And Then They Talked
by slasher1322
Summary: Reid's having problems, Morgan helps because he loves him, Garcia meddles slightly, bad summary, read anyways


**Just a little story I came up with at 4 in the morning after being woken up by a cat fight outside. I know it's not really that much out of the box because Morgan and Reid together is completely canon (the writers of Criminal Minds just have yet to realize it) but I like it so here you go. Oh and I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters in any way at all. Let me know what you think!**

And Then They Talked

"REID! Come on man! You can talk to me about this!"

It'd been another hard case for Reid. Not that it had been particularly long or trying, but it was in Las Vegas. It always brought back Reid's old memories to go there. He had already been going through a tough time anyways.

"Just leave me alone Morgan, There's nothing wrong."

"Reid you _know_ that's not true. Something's been up with you lately, you need help."

"Oh so _you_ think I'm crazy now too! _Just like everyone else around here_" He added in a whisper.

"Reid sometimes you can be so _stupid._ Don't you see we're all worried about you? I'm worried about you Reid! You have to let someone in! Let me help you!"

"Even if there was something wrong with me, why does it even matter to you?"

Morgan was almost crying with desperation now. There was something seriously wrong with his friend and he knew but he wasn't allowing him to help. He even thought he didn't matter to Morgan. _If only you knew, _he thought.

"I care about you! Can't you see that! I care because you're an amazing person, but you don't even realize that!" He had almost added many other things but all of them would involve how he loved Reid since the moment they met and how he was so beautiful and other such things. _No, _he told himself, _I can't do that right now. Even if he did decide that he liked me too it would be like taking advantage of him, like going out with someone right after they go through a break up. I want it to be special with him._ He normally wouldn't mind taking advantage of someone like that but he wanted this to be different, if "this" ever happened. Besides, he knew that after all Reid had been through, he deserved that from someone.

"Please… Spencer please."

Reid looked up at the sound of his rarely used first name and Morgan could finally see how terrible he really looked. He had dark circles under his eyes, darker than usual, his cheeks were sunken and his skin was ghostly white. He also noticed Reid's tearful eyes grow large as he noticed that Morgan was crying too. And with that, Reid's already shaky resolve broke. He collapsed onto Morgan burying his head in his chest, and cried. Morgan wrapped his arms around him and Reid felt safe for the first time in a long time.

When Reid's sobs finally died down, they sat and they talked. Reid told Morgan about the problem he had had with the dilaudid and how many times he had slipped and fell trying to quit by himself. Morgan promised that he would be there for Reid from now on and that he wouldn't be alone quitting anymore, that he would get through. Then they talked about why he had the drugs, he wanted to forget. Forget all the bad things that had happened in his life. They talked about how Morgan had things he wanted to forget too and that Reid wasn't alone. They talked all night, and once they got past all the bad things and they both felt a little better they talking became more light-hearted, they even began to laugh. But they continued to talk all night because Reid hadn't had anyone to talk to for a long time.

_Earlier that night_

"_So you've noticed it too?"_

"_Yeah, I even tried to talk to him about it, but no luck. Though I didn't try very hard, I knew I wasn't the right one for him to talk to." Garcia looked pointedly at Morgan as she said that._

"_Oh I see what you're doing here Baby Girl, you think I'm the one he needs to talk to."_

"_Yes and why not? You care about him the most of anyone here. You _love_ him for God sakes._

_Garcia was the only one Morgan had told about that, but he didn't doubt that rest of the team already knew anyways._

"_Garcia, I can't stand to see him like this, and he's been getting worse ever since the Las Vegas case, but I don't know what to say to him. I don't want to make it worse. And what if he won't talk to me! I don't think I can handle that."_

"_Cupcake, I know that you can do this he loves you back even if he doesn't know it yet so he will respond to you if you reach out to help him. You just have to keep pushing. And maybe when you go and talk to him you could also tell him how you feel about hi…" _

"_No," Morgan cut her off, "I'm not going to take advantage of how weak he is right now. He's too good for that."_

"_I guess you're right, but you _have_ to tell him eventually. Now get out of here and go make you're pretty boy feel all better. And If you need me I'll probably be here all night, I have a lot of work to catch up on."_

_With that Morgan left Garcia's office to try and catch Reid in the bullpen before he left._

Garcia _knew_ she and Morgan had decided it was best not to tell Reid about his feelings for him, but still. She just had this feeling… _Technically_ it wasn't exactly legal to do this, but she couldn't help herself. Before she left she just took a _quick_ peek at the cameras. "EEEEEEEE!" She squealed when she saw what was happening. As she watched her two favorite boys, their laughter slowly died down and they caught each other's eyes. Spencer slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips to Derek's. The kiss was hesitant at first, but then Derek slowly moved his hands upward and entwined them in Spencer's hair, as Spencer wrapped his arms around Derek and pulled him closer. Garcia turned off the computers, grabbed her bag and left her office.

"Hey you two!" she said as she placed a hand on each of their heads. They broke apart from the kiss, Reid blushing a little, and looked up at the absolutely beaming Garcia.

"You guys look like you're having fun."

They all laughed a little at that.

"Thanks Garcia," said Reid.

"For what, my young genius?" she replied, feigning innocence.

"For getting Morgan to talk to me. I didn't realize how much I needed it. "

"Twas nothing my friend, he did it mostly on his own."

Morgan blushed this time because he knew that was a lie. He wouldn't be here with Reid right now if it wasn't for her little shoves. He glanced up at her gratefully. She left and as she was leaving she heard,

"I love you pretty boy."

"I love you too."

And then it became oddly silent again, and she giggled as she went down the elevator and headed home.


End file.
